Call me out
by MusicalZebra
Summary: She never let go of what was hers’ but even she couldn’t fight The Never Ending One. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey everyone this is my first time authoring a fan-fic. Ok warnings time, first there's the death of a main character in this first chapter, but don't worry they don't stay that way for long and second there shall be SLASH in this, so if you don't like that then shoo. Also don't expect regular updates because I write this in between school work and when inspiration comes.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

* * *

Pressing his cheek against the cold wood of the door he felt a muffled sob rack his body. Feeling another about to overtake him he curled up tightly to try and suppress it. Through his harsh breathing he heard the muffled conversation that had been drifting to him from the other room become louder. Giving a gasp he scrambled up and pressed his ear against the door trying to hear what was being said.

_There was a grey strip on the horizon moving towards them ever so slowly. Staring at the distant storm her mouth formed a hard line. No bad weather had been predicted on their route but she knew to always be cautious. Giving a firm nod to herself she marched to the door behind her and descended the steps to tell her children to stay in their rooms until she told them to come out._

The first voice he managed to make out was that of his moms' as she ranted, "Damn it! No! You're wrong! His still out there, you've got to find him!". The voice that replied was lower in volume than his moms' and through the door it became indistinct. Glaring at the door he stood and reached for the doorknob, he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on any longer - he had been there too, he was just as affected.

_It was later now, almost night, and the grey strip had turned into an threatening steel grey that was filling the sky and seemed to suck up the quickly fading light. The waves which just hours earlier had been a calming stretch of softly rolling blue now churned an ominous black. "That doesn't look good." She muttered to herself. Giving the clouds and the churning ocean a worried look she glanced back at the door to below and was glad her children where inside._

Slowly, so the adults inside wouldn't hear, he opened the door and slipped inside. He took in the scene in front of him, Grandpa Ti' slouched in one of the arm chairs a blank look on his face as he stared out the window, mom standing tall with fury and grief etched in her every line of her body as she stared down the third person in the room, a stranger baring bad news.

_A thundering crash echoed above the ship as a lightning streaked across the sky giving a brief flash of the conditions, which where rapidly worsening by the second. The ocean crashed against sides of the ship sending a mist of salt water into the air that stung your eye and waves soared so high that it seemed impossible that they got over them. The flash of light ended plunging the deck back into an oppressing darkness leaving her with only her hearing which was filled with the roar of the water and the shouts of the crew as they tried to navigate out of the storm._

"I don't care how long it's been or what the chances are! If the search is called off, then so help me I'll make all your lives a living hell till the day I die." his mother said with a snarl to the stranger, obviously enraged by whatever his reply to her last statement had been. He didn't care what the strangers reply was all he could think about was that _they were calling off the search, they were going to leave him out there._ Stumbling back he leaned against the wall as dread set into his bones.

_The cacophony of the storm changed suddenly as she heard a scream followed by startled shouts. Running to the commotion she saw that one of the crew had been flung over the railing of the ship by a particularly strong wave and had only just managed to grab onto the edge of the railing, saving him from being pulled to sure death. She hung back not wanting to get in the way of the other crew members who were already pulling him back onboard._

As his thoughts got more and more frantic he felt his legs give out on him as he fell to the floor with an echoing thump. The conversation that had gone on around him stopped as the adults finally noticed that he was in the room. He didn't hear the gasp his mother gave but the next second he felt himself being cradled to her, a feeling of safety seeping into him from her_. But his not safe, why can I be safe when his not, it should have been me_, his breath hitched as he finally gave into sobbing like he hadn't since he was a baby.

_The man was back onboard safe, if a bit wet and shaken. Sighing in relief she turned around to head inside to stay with her boys till the storm was over. What she saw when she turned around made her freeze, her two boys outside and a colossal wave coming up on the ship. Breathe hitching she sprinted towards them. She never cursed her age more than she did then, she would have been there already if she was younger. In the end she didn't make it before the wave did. She watched as her boys where tossed up, like the crew man must have been, and time froze._

"Shush honey, Shush it'll be okay, everything we'll be fine.", he didn't believe his mothers soft crooning for one second. Pulling away from her slightly to look her in the eye he asked, "Where is he mom? Where is my little brother?" When he received no verbal answer but instead was pulled tighter to her he wasn't surprised. The silence of the room was all the answer he needed.

_For an eternity she saw the terrified looks on their faces, their hands reaching out for the as they held onto each other. Then time started again as she continued her race to their side. Just as she reached them, flinging herself against the railing to get at them she saw her youngest hand slip through his brothers and his other hand miss the railing. He plunged into the dark depths below as his brother found the railing with his hand, all three of their screams twisting together in shared horror as her youngest disappeared beneath the water, not surfacing again._

A few weeks later there was a small and unassuming service in a small unassuming graveyard at a small and unassuming spot around a small and unassuming headstone that read;

James Tiberius Kirk

March 15th 2233 - August 26th 2234

Born in the Endless Black

Taken by the Great Blue

Cherished In between and always

But there was nothing small and unassuming about the grief and loss of the people at the funeral as they cried at the empty grave for a boy so young that was lost so early.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **The next chapter is here! Sorry this one so short but don't worry the next ones will be much longer. Thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing and special thanks to Andrina for looking this over and to Andrina and Xerxies for giving me the inspiration to get this out so fast.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

* * *

The stillness of the place disturbed her right to her core. Something was always in motion, nowhere was supposed to be like this place – dead in a way nothing every was to her. _Why did you call me here?_ She cried out into the empty expanse.

Unfurling like a predator awakened from its slumber, a voice spoke up hissing softly in her ears. _Thee have felt the ripples have thee not? They were not planned. They have disrupted what was meant for the mortal planes._

She had felt them. Who had not? They had ripped through the planes with a message that brought terror to all their hearts (_somuchbloodit'salloverwherearewetogonowthestenchneverleaveslostsolostit'sgoneinablink,helpmehelpmehelpmeOhPlease__**HELPME**__)_. _But was does this have to do with me? _She asked warily, the last to visit here had not returned for an eternity and was forever changed when they did.

A dry chuckle sounded out from nowhere and everywhere _Everything, Great Blue, Everything. One of the pivot points will be in thy grasp soon. Thee shall take him in as thee do others. If thee do this things may be fixed, if not then thee shall lose many of thy resting places._

The implications of what was asked chilled her. No one had dared try dictate another choices, it lead to anarchy, but this was not just anyone and the consequences that it where alluded to frightened her more than the ripples had. _I will do as you ask but you known that those I take may never leave. _She agreed feeling her word bind her.

Its smile at her promise seemed to curl around her in sinister pleasure. _Do not worry. When it comes to pass his most trusted and loved shall call him out._

Then she felt it leave, done with her now – dismissing her presence as nothing more than a nuisance. Feeling a shiver of dread work its way through her she fled back to her realm and its ever present movement, suppressing from her mind the feeling of the stillness of that place and its attention.


End file.
